


Noisy Neighbors

by missmarymakeup93



Category: SKAM (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Blowjobs, Cooking Lessons, Crossover, Cute, Domestic, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Funny, Loud Sex, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romance, Sex Toys, Short & Sweet, bipolar talks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmarymakeup93/pseuds/missmarymakeup93
Summary: Moving to a new country is hard and Isak wants new friends.......he gets some.





	1. Colliding

Moving this far away from home was hard for Isak, but having Even by his side fixed everything. For the most part that is. He missed his friends. He missed the weather and the smells of Oslo. They lived in a predominantly LGBT building in the downtown section of Orlando. So his hopes of finding new friends to explore with were high, but when they arrived they realized that they were on the second floor with no one else. Even reminded him time and time again that new people would be moving in soon but it just made the days feel longer. 

Isak knew neither of them needed friends, that each other was enough but it wouldn't hurt the cause. Two months into moving they hadn't so much as ventured past the school and their jobs. They hadn't gone to a bar or anywhere. They spent their down time having sex and watching weird movies Even pulled from his big wall of films. Most of the time it was simultaneous. 

"Baby, I get off at 3. What do you want me to bring home for dinner?" Even squeezed by Isak in the kitchen and ran his hands down his sides.

"That noodle place was really good." Isak shivered and turned to press his lips to Even's.

"Pho. Okay I'll get that. Pick out a movie when you get out of class. I'll grab some beer too since you still can't." Even teased and pinched Isak's cheek. 

"Shut it. Another two months and I'll be old enough to drink in this damn country." Isak sighed and finished preparing his breakfast. 

"You are so cute." Even laughed and opened the fridge to grab a water to take his medicine with. 

"Why must you insist on calling me cute. I'm sexy. Sexiest person in this building." Isak turned and smirked as he took a bite of his toast. 

"I can't argue with that. We are the sexiest couple in this building." Even moved past Isak to grab their bags from the kitchen table and hold his hand out to Isak. 

Isak finished his food and wrapped his fingers around Even's as they moved out of the door almost colliding with two people that stood huddled in the hallway full of stuff.

"Holy fuck, watch where you are going." The black haired man shouted as the red head caught him. 

"Uh, sorry." Isak muttered as Even squeezed his hand. 

"Sorry about him. He is always a little bitch." The red head laughed and reached his hand out. 

"I'm Ian. That little asshole is Mickey." Ian shook both of their hands.

"I'm Even, and this is Isak." Even introduced them. 

"Nice to meet you. Where are you guys from? That accent is really cool." Ian laughed as Mickey grumbled down the hallway. 

"We are from Oslo. Moved here two months ago." Even's smile faltered as his alarm went off. 

"Baby we got to go." Isak looked down at his phone. 

"Sorry Ian, I'm going to be late for work and this one for school. We will talk another time, yes?" Isak turned to pull Even away.

"Yes definitely. Nice to meet you guys." Ian waved at them as they disappeared down the stairs. At the bottom, Even turned to Isak and laughed. 

"Well we definitely arnt the sexiest couple in the building anymore." Even couldn't keep the tears from falling.

"Don't remind me. How are they so good looking. Why couldn't we have gotten blessed with an ugly couple." Isak groaned and shook his head. 

"Guess the landlord thought putting the two best looking couples on the second floor was the best idea. I hope they don't care how loud you are." Even moved quickly as Isak tried to smack him. 

"Fuck you." Isak screamed as he chased Even down the street.


	2. Such a Tease.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian teases Mickey.

"Ass fuck, what the hell. I told you to be nice." Ian waited till the boys were sufficiently gone before he chased after Mickey. 

"Bambi walked into me." Mickey was moving boxes around the apartment.

"Well we were right in front of their door. They probably didn't hear us. Remember what the landlord said. Apparently they fuck like rabbits. Probably couldn't hear anything besides themselves." Ian laughed and pushed the mattress into it's spot on the frame before settling on it. 

"Still, they should watch out where the fuck they are going." Mickey picked up a box and started putting dishes away. 

"Mickey, we don't live in the Southside anymore. We don't have to be fearful. Or mean. Just try, please." Ian moved to stand next to him and wrap his arms around the shorter man who huffed but relaxed. 

"I'll try, but I ain't making no fucking promises." Ian laughed into Mickey's neck and kissed him there. 

"Where is Bambi and the Giraffe from? Ain't ever seen anyone who looks like those two in my life." Mickey finished with the box and turned in Ian's arms.

"They said Oslo. And Bambi's name is Isak. The giraffe is Even." Ian smiled and pressed their lips together. 

"European dudes. I see it. That's why they are pretty." Mickey smirked and moved past Ian and back into the hallway to grab the rest of their stuff. 

"They are pretty? Well I see how it is." Ian laughed and followed.

"Fuck off. You can admit it too. They won the damn genetic lottery." Mickey turned and raised an eyebrow at Ian. 

"They definitely did." Ian laughed and grabbed at Mickey's ass as he struggled to move boxes down the hall.

"Are you gonna play with my ass all day or are you going to help move this shit into the apartment?" Mickey's words fell to quickly for him to realize what they sounded like strung together.

"Oh baby, you ain't seen nothing yet. Wait till we are finished." Ian squeezed Mickey's ass one last time and started pushing the boxes down the hall. 

"Such a fucking tease." Mickey shouted as he followed. 

"Not a tease baby. It's a promise." Ian laughed as he pushed the boxes in the door. 

"Hope those two pretty boys don't mind how loud we are." Mickey smirked and pushed the remaining boxes through the door and slammed it closed behind him. 

"Doubt it." Ian lunged at Mickey pushing him up against the wall.

"I thought this was for when we are done." Mickey's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Oh baby, this is just the beginning." Ian laughed loudly before claiming the shorter man's mouth with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me love. Finished chapter 5. Gonna write chapter 6 tomorrow so expect quick updates.


	3. Loud.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian find out that the landlord wasn't lying.

The landlord was right.......

Those two boys fucked like rabbits. And the increasing sounds of moans and thumps irritated Mickey to his core. Not to mention eighty percent of the time they didn't speak English. Which didn't bother Mickey much except for the moaning and screams in another language was increasingly annoying. After about a week, he learned just by the sounds who was the top and who was the bottom. 

"So giraffe is a top." Mickey laughed as he walked into the tiny kitchen stealing Ian's orange juice on the way.

"How you figure that out?" Ian smiled and stole it back. 

"I heard them this morning. Confirmed the whole thing. Bambi was speaking English and the way he was. You could tell." Mickey was riffling through the fridge as he talked.

"Dude, I think they fuck more than us." Ian was laughing as he swallowed his morning pills and stuck the container back into the cabinet.

"Now I understand why Fiona hated us so much. She had to listen to us. Could be worse though." Mickey put waffles in the toaster and turned to face Ian.

"How so?" Ian turned and pecked him on the lips.

"They could be annoyingly straight and super rude. Then I'd have to kick some ass." Mickey's waffles popped up and he turned to grab them, shoving half of one right in his mouth.

"That is true. God do I hate annoying straight couples." Ian laughed and shook his head. 

"What time you work today?" Ian grabbed his bag from the floor. 

"2-9. The shift I hate." Mickey shook his head. 

"Well I'll be home around 4. I'll cook something." Ian leaned over and pressed a lingering kiss to Mickey's lips.

"Great, just don't burn the kitchen down." Mickey pushed him away and shoved the rest of his waffles into his mouth. 

"Fuck you, asshole." Ian laughed as he walked out of the door.

"Love you." Mickey yelled, his cheeks heated. There was a soft pause.

"I love you too." Ian smiled softly as he peaked back in for a second before closing the door and leaving for his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finishing up chapter 6 right now. Expect chapter 4 in just a little bit. Leave me love.


	4. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even and Ian collide in the hallway.

"Do you think they can hear us?" Isak mumbled under his breath as he moved through the kitchen.

"If we can hear them, which we can. I'm sure they can hear us." Even laughed and he got dressed for the day.

"It's so weird. I never heard another couple like us have sex. I'm kind of uncomfortable." Isak rubbed his neck and popped some bread down in the toaster.

"I bet they feel the same. I never thought I'd meet another couple that could give us a run for our money though." Even laughed as he picked his keys up from the table. 

"Ewe. Even it isn't a competition." Isak's face turned. 

"That's not what I meant but I'll be back in a few hours. You want me to make dinner tonight?" Even walked over and placed a kiss on Isak's lips.

"You are the only one that can cook idiot, so yes." Isak pulled Even back in and hugged him close. 

"Miss you already baby." Even whispered as he pulled away and opened the door. 

"Love you." Isak shouted out, it echoed off the empty walls. 

"Love you more." Even yelled back just as he closed the door and collided with his tall red headed neighbor. 

"Oof!" Ian fell against the opposite wall, his bag flying. 

"Oh shit, I'm sorry." Even quickly replied picking up the bag from the ground.

"Nah bro, it's okay. We gotta start watching out. Good thing it wasn't my boyfriend this time." Ian laughed and turned to grab the back from Even's outstretched hand.

"Yah, he is scary." Even smiled and shifted nervously on his feet.

"Nah, we just grew up in a hard place. You grow up quick and gotta become tough even quicker." Ian turned to start walking, waiting silently for Even to follow. 

"I understand. So you headed to work?" Even followed behind Ian, he was bad at small talk here. 

"Yah. Got a shift at the hospital. I'm a paramedic." 

"No shit. That's cool. I'm in film school. But I'm just running to the store. Isak wants Moroccan food tonight for dinner." Even laughed at the face Ian gave him as they reached the door to leave.

"You can cook?" Ian sounded distressed and surprised.

"Hell ya. I'm fantastic at it. But that's just what Isak says so I don't know if he is being real or just a good boyfriend." Even felt slightly smug but wiped the look off his face.

"Dude, can you teach me? I can't cook for shit. I feel like one of these days I'm going to give us food poisoning and we are going to just live off take out." They had stepped outside and Ian lit a cigarette. 

"Sure, you guys can come over for dinner tonight if you want. I'll can buy enough for everyone. Show you something super simple." Even shuffled on his feet. 

"Really. You sure Isak won't mind? Mickey doesn't get off till nine." Ian flicked his cigarette.

"I think I should be asking if Mickey would mind after working all day. He sounds like someone who just wants to keep to himself. Thats fine though, we are both off tomorrow." They both laughed. 

"He will be fine. I'll make sure he will behave. He is such a dude. Food is involved, he is always an angel." They shared another laugh and then waved as they parted ways. 

As Even started to walk away he pulled his phone and dialed Isak. 

"What? You miss me already?" Even could hear the smirk in his voice. 

"Always baby you know that. I ran into Ian in the hall again. I invited them over for dinner. I hope that's okay?" Even started to worry slightly as the phone went silent. 

"Oh sure. I'd love for our noisy neighbors to come over." Isak laughed at the other end of the phone. 

"Okay baby, I'm going to go get the food. Love you, see you soon." 

"Love you too. Bring me coffee on your way home, please." Isak begged softly.

"Of course baby." Even couldn't resist Isak. This dinner was gonna be an adventure that's for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be finished tomorrow but one shot sequels are coming.


	5. Wait What???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship blossoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer one.

"Why the fuck did you do that? Like I wanna have dinner with our noisy neighbors after working this damn shift." Mickey complained into the phone. 

"Shut the fuck up. We need friends asshole. Even is teaching me to cook. Be happy about that." Ian walked into the building and up the stairs, his feet trudging under him. 

"Which one is Even?" Mickey laughed and Ian could hear the noise of the yard behind him.

"The giraffe. You gotta learn their names Mick. Even seems super nice." Ian got to his door and turned the key in the lock.

"I will, I will. I gotta go. See you later." Mickey made to hang up but Ian caught him quickly.

"Just come next door when you get home, he is gonna teach me how to cook the dish so I'll be over there." Ian could hear the exasperated sigh that came from Mickey. 

"Okay will do, Captain burn a kitchen." Mickey laughed and hung up the phone. 

Ian made his way into the house and started to strip. His feet directed him in the direction of the bathroom to take a scolding shower. As he stepped in he felt his body relax. He heard his alarm go off after only a few minutes and he stepped out of the shower and opened the medicine cabinet, taking his meds quickly before moving out and into the bedroom to change into casual clothing. He grabbed his charger and walked out of the apartment. 

He hesitated outside for a second before he knocked. He could hear shuffling behind the door and then it was swung open to reveal the little one. Isak. He looked nervous and that made Ian laugh inside. 

"Hey Ian. Even ran up to get beer since he forgot it earlier. You can come in though. I'm just watching a movie." Isak was babbling which was extremely hilarious to Ian. 

"Sure dude. What you watching?" Ian settled on the couch against the window. 

"Some pretentious piece of shit Even wanted to watch." Isak laughed and settled on the opposite end.

"Why you watching it if he ain't even here?" Ian looked over, eyebrows knotted together.

"Because he is such a film nerd. He really enjoys them so I put up with it." Isak turned his attention towards Ian. 

"Ahhh, that explains the artsy vibe I got from him. So how long you two been together?" Ian's eyes were focused on the screen but he could feel Isak's eyes on him. 

"Since I was seventeen. So, three years." Isak thought back to that first day and a smile spread across his face. 

"So wait you are only 20? How old is Even?" Ian was shocked, his eyes wide. 

"22. He was 19 when I met him. How about you and Mickey, how long you guys been together?" Isak had to laugh. 

"Oh that's complicated. Well we first started like sneaking around when I was 15. So we have been a thing sort of for six years." Ian fondly remembered. 

"Sort of? Oh that sounds like some shit went down." Isak placed his chin in his hand and looked up at the red head.

"Let's just say I put him through alot of shit. I left him, went nuts, but he saved me." Ian shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Talking about this was never something he did. 

"Sounds like our life but I was the one that ran away when he needed me the most. Still regret it." Isak's words slowly lost volume as it faded into a whisper.

"We all make mistakes Isak. You and him are together now and from what I can tell, happier than ever so I say life happens for a reason." Ian laughed loudly. 

"Same about you guys. You guys just seem so happy. It's weird considering my first encounter with Mickey was being cursed at." Isak laughed.

"I'm sorry about that. He was grumpy because he didn't get any the night before." Ian watched Isak redden. 

"Ohhhh, okay so I'm sure he is in a better mood today then." His words spilled from his mouth quicker than he could catch them.

"Oh my God." Ian couldn't hold in his howl of laughter as Even walked into the apartment.

"Oh my God what?" He threw his keys on the table and walked over placing a kiss on Isak's flushed cheek.

"Can you guys hear us?" Ian chocked out between laughs.

"You told him?" Even started laughing as he went to put the beer in the fridge.

"No, I said something the wrong way." Isak covered his face in his hands. 

"Dudes it's okay. We can hear you two as well. We were warned though by the landlord." The two boys laughed hard, tears falling from their eyes.

"What?" Isak squeaked, his whole body going ridged.

"He warned us that you guys fucked like rabbits. We just call you guys our noisy neighbors." Ian was red in the face, trying to catch his breath.

"No fucking way, we call you guys that." Even leaned over and high fived Ian. 

"This is priceless. Mickey is gonna be so upset he wasn't here for this." Ian stood up and stretched. 

"We can tell him over dinner because this was priceless. Do you wanna start cooking? Or learning how to at least?" Even motioned to the kitchen.

"Sure. I just need to run to the bathroom. You guys mind?" 

"Nah it's down the hallway." Even pointed and when Ian had closed the door he looked over at Isak, whose face was bright crimson, his knees pulled to his chest. 

"Baby, it's fine. This is freaking hilarious." Even pulled Isak into his lap and stroked his cheeks. 

"I know, but I'm embarrassed the landlord has heard us." Isak pushed his head into Even's neck.

"It's fine. Really. Who gives a fuck." Even kissed his hair and wrapped his arms tightly around Isak.

"I just remembered something. You left your medicine on the counter in the bathroom." Isak looked up, his eyes wide.

"It's fine. I'm not trying to hide anything from anyone here. It doesn't define me remember." Even kissed up Isak's neck and placed his lips gently on his.

"Just wanna make sure you are comfortable." Isak smiled. 

"Always, with you." Even moved Isak off his lap as Ian opened the door and walked back down the hallway, clapping his hands when he reached the living room.

"Okay teach me something new."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter. And I have already started writing two sequels so this is going to be fun. Hope you guys enjoy. 


	6. It's Dinner Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dinner time.

Dinner was almost ready when Ian heard the knock on the door. He looked over at the clock and was shocked that so much time had past without him even noticing. The two boys had sufficiently distracted him with their funny stories and cute little actions that time flew by without so much as a warning. He was stirring a pot couscous when he saw Isak sit his beer down and walk over to the door and open it. 

"Hey Bambi, where is Ian?" Mickey looked clean and neatly dressed as he walked through the door.

"Bambi?" Isak looked over at Ian who shook his head.

"Asshole I told you to learn their fucking names. Rude little shit." Ian turned the pot off and walked out of the kitchen.

"Well if a certain boyfriend texted me back I would have known." Mickey looked annoyed for half a second before Ian got close enough to kiss him. 

"So if he is Bambi, what's my nickname?" Even finished sitting the table and was walking back into the kitchen.

"Giraffe." Both Ian and Mickey said out loud, they chuckled.

"I see that. But why am I Bambi?" Isak broke his reserve and went back over to pick up his beer.

"Because that first day you looked like a deer in headlights. So I've called you Bambi ever since. You got anymore of those?" Mickey laughed and pointed to the beer in his hands.

"They are in the fridge." Ian laughed and pulled him towards the kitchen. 

"Glad to see no scorch marks anywhere." Mickey joked as he opened the fridge and pulled a beer out. 

"Fuck you. I did fairly well. Right Even?" Ian looked over at Even who nodded.

"Not to bad. Still needs lots of work but I'll teach him for ya." Even finished up the food as the other three guys set around the table. 

"So how was work Mick?" Ian looked over at him and smiled at the sigh that left the raven haired man's mouth.

"Don't get me fucking started on that shit show. How was your day?" Mickey scratched his head and played with Ian's hand under the table.

"Work was fine but you missed the greatest thing ever earlier." Ian was already laughing as soon as he saw Isak flush in his seat. 

"Oh do tell." Mickey sounded interested as he followed Ian's gaze to land on Isak. 

"Isak accidentally spilled the beans on the fact that they can hear us. It literally killed me. Then we found out that we call each other the same names." Ian was laughing again just remembering the entire thing.

"Oh god. And did he look like that earlier?" Mickey was laughing and holding his stomach as he rocked in his seat.

"Oh even better. You should have saw what he looked like after I mentioned what the landlord had said to us when we moved in." Ian couldn't contain his howl of laughter as Even rounded the corner and placed all the food in the table. 

"You told him?" He looked between all three men and laughed.

"Yes. Knew he would get a kick out of that." Ian calmed down and settled back against the seat.

"Isak, baby it's okay." Even soothed him softly before kissing his head and grabbing three more beers from the fridge and placing them in-front of Isak, Ian and Mickey.

"No more for me." Ian moved the beer closer to Mickey.

"Would you like something else?" Isak moved to get up.

"Isak, I got it. I'll just get water. Where are your cups?" Ian walked into the kitchen.

"Above the stove." Even started spooning food on to Isak's plate and then his before handing the spoon to Mickey. 

Ian returned a few minutes later and settled into his chair. They all started eating, small talk flowing. Mostly about life before now. It was all easy until Even asked how they met.

"Well, that's a fucking adventure in itself. Prince charming over here was 'fake' dating my sister and he weasled his way into my life little by little until he literally became my whole life. I was a homophobic little shit too, so I never figured out why he wanted to even be with me. Half the time I still don't know. I'm the world's biggest pain in the ass." Mickey was casually sipping his beer when he finished talking when he was smacked up the side of his head.

"Idiot, let me tell the story because you are so fucking vague. Okay as I told you, where we come from you can't be yourself. It's a very hard place. We both literally came from nothing. Well his sister tried to get with me, I turned her down. She told this joker here I hurt her and him and his brothers chased me for probably a week before I told his sister I was gay. So she protected me and we started dating. Well, one day he stole a gun from my boss and I went to get it back. We ended up fucking. It started then. Though this asshole wouldn't kiss me for over a year after that first time." Ian slapped Mickey in the arm. 

"I thought that shit was to gay. Not like ass fucking isn't gay but I was a piece of shit back then." Mickey defended and rubbed his arm. 

"You still are sometimes. So what about you guys?" Ian took a bite of his food.

"Oh fuck, our meet-cute is nothing like that. But I saw Isak on the first day of school and was instantly attracted to him. Now I had a girlfriend at the time but I just wanted to know him so bad I didn't give a shit. I watched him and made sure to get into the same theater group as him. I followed him after he bailed and asked him to smoke weed with me outside. 

Well a few days later he happened to get into the same tram as me and he asked me to buy him beer. I lied and said I forgot my ID and got him to come back to my house and hang out. Surprisingly, he agreed. But forgot my girlfriend was coming over. Well that didn't work out well. But I tried to kiss him a few nights later but we got interrupted. A few nights after that though I kissed him in a pool. Best kiss of my life mind you.

I broke up with my girlfriend, but I got scared about being with him because of my mental illness. So I backed off and fucked up by going back to my ex. But I just couldn't stay away, that first kiss I fell in love with him. I couldn't stand to not be with him anymore so I went to him and we have literally been inseparable since." Isak was blushing as Even finished telling the story. 

"Well holy fuck." Mickey laughed.

"Yah and that all happened in like three weeks. It was insane." Isak joined in as he finished his beer.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what is your mental illness?" Ian said cautiously.

"I have bipolar disorder." Even smiled softly at the squeeze of reassurance Isak gave.

"No fucking way. Me too. I have psychotic tendencies though as well. That's insane, what are the fucking odds." Ian was laughing as Mickey shook his head.

"What's the craziest thing you ever done?" Mickey looked over at Even who laughed.

"Oh let's see, stole my father's credit card, got an expensive room at a hotel to have sex with this one for the first time. Then left the hotel in the middle of the night, naked to find McDonald's." Even couldn't keep his laughter contained as the other two men started cracking up.

"No shit? Well Ian, which story you wanna tell?" Mickey finished his food quickly before snorting as Ian started talking.

"Not my proudest moment but I fucked off and stole my brothers identity and joined the military. Then crashed a helicopter. Fled the scene and became a stripper when this one here rescued me. And that was just the beginning of a year long battle to figure my freaking shit out." Ian rubbed his chin as he remembered.

"Dudes got you beat definitely." Isak finally spoke up as he stood to grab another beer. 

"Shit, now I'm glad all I did was tell you how I was going to ask you to marry me. And be super creepy about it all." Even picked up his plate.

"It wasn't creepy baby. Just we had been together for like two weeks. Caught me off guard. I knew from the moment you kissed me I was going to marry you." Isak walked over and kissed Even softly on the lips.

They pulled away when they heard Ian groan. Turning he was smacking Mickey in the leg.

"What the fuck was that for?" Mickey's wounded leg was being rubbed roughly while a perminant scowl showed on his face. 

"Why don't you call me baby?" Ian was smirking but they could tell he was sincere. 

"He does though, alot. At least during sex." Isak butted in.

"See, there. I do call you baby." Mickey set up and high fived the younger boy. 

"Haha, very funny." Ian pouted for a second before flashing his bright smile.

The group chatted for a little while longer before they realized the time. 

"Well guys, we gotta go but we will hang out again." Ian leaned into hug both the boys before he opened the door. Mickey's antisocial self just waved off with a middle finger salute.

"Definitely. I still got many dishes to teach you." Even waved goodbye as they both sluggishly moved out the door. 

"Good because that shit was delicious." Mickey yelled as he continued to move down the hallway.

"Thanks." Ian and Even said in unison with a laugh. 

Isak closed the door softly after a few moments. He was immediately crowded by Even who pressed him into the wood. Their lips met in a frenzy and a moan left Isak's lips. He wrapped his body around Even's. 

"Dude's not tonight!!!" Mickey yelled through the walls breaking them apart with a startle.

"We just left. Damn horny rabbits." They could hear Ian yell. 

Isak flushed crimson and sunk down the wall. Even couldn't keep the groan to himself. 

"I like them." Even whispered as he got down to help Isak up and tug him into the bedroom.

"I do too." Isak squeaked as he started to get ready for bed. 

Coming to America was scary but he had Even by his side. And now, he has two friends. And he was pretty sure these ones were good ones. That's all Isak wanted here.


	7. Norwegian Bastards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV times in the house

*Isak's POV*

Two months have passed. Two months of late nights, double dates, dinners and just general chilling. Two months of something Isak always wanted. Friends he had things in common with. Friends who he could talk to about normal relationship problems. Not that his friends back home weren't there for him but it wasn't the same anymore. 

One thing he still hadn't expierenced though, was a clubbing night. But that was about to change. Ian and Mickey had planned a night out for his birthday and he was slightly frightened. Their idea of parties were drastically different than the ones he and Even attended back home. So his nervous pacing and curses were just getting out of control when his phone chirped in his pocket.

'10pm Bambi.'

Mickey still called them by his nicknames which Even thought was super cute. Isak on the other hand, he was still peeved his was Bambi. He should be something more hardcore. Something cool and edgy. He didn't even have a better suggestion actually so I guess for the time being Bambi would suffice. 

"Baby, what's with that face? Mickey call you Bambi again?" Even walked out of the bathroom, towel in his hair.

"Yes. Fuck wish I had a cooler nickname." Isak exasperated throwing himself back on the bed.

"Baby, you kind of are a Bambi." Even laughed and threw his towel at him.

"Fuck you. I am no Bambi." Isak sighed and threw the towel off the side of his bed just as his phone pinged.

'Yes you are now shut the fuck up.' Mickey wrote.

"Ugh these two will be the death of me." Isak set up and threw his phone down. 

"You love them. Get ready baby. Tonight is all about you." Even walked over and pressed kisses all over Isak's face.

"Then you better stop doing that." Isak mumbled and found Even's lips, teasing them slowly before wrapping his arms around the older boys neck.

"Later baby. I promise." Even whispered as he pulled away leaving one more soft peck on Isak's lips.

*Mickey's POV*

He didn't like much of anyone. That was exceedingly apparent. But those two boys had gotten under his skin and grew. He started to enjoy their company, their banter and their odd ways of doing things. They fucking held hands everywhere and they talked in a way that made him uncomfortable in a good way because that's how he wished he could talk to Ian. 

Growing up the way he did, this whole new side of his life was strange. Good, but strange and he hated that he was so reserved. Those two Norwegian bastards made him want to be a better boyfriend. Damn them. 

"Even just texted me saying Isak is all peeved you called him Bambi again." Ian was cracking a smile as he stood in the doorway trying to find clothes to wear.

"I just like pushing buttons." Mickey smirked and wanted nothing more than to hold Ian. 

It was overwhelming actually. Since he met those two boys, he craved physical contact with Ian almost all the time. I think something in his mind clicked. That being here, long gone from the hardships of the Southside meant security. Being yourself and not worrying about who is lurking in every corner. It scared the crap out of him. 

"I love you." Mickey blurted out into the silence, he felt his heart stop in his chest. 

"I love you too." Ian stuttered back, shocked. 

"What's with that face?" Mickey stood from the bed and made his way to Ian. 

"Just, you hardly ever say that." Ian smiled shyly and pulled Mickey close when he was in arms reach.

"I'm sorry." Mickey held Ian tightly.

"No, don't be. It's okay. You show me in other ways that you do. Moving here, opening up to having friends, eating my slightly okay cooking. There are many ways you show me you do without saying anything." Ian ran his fingers through Mickey's hair.

"I just wanna see your face light up. I love when that happens. And I see the look on your face when Even says it to Isak or vice versa. You want that too. I want that too." Mickey hung his head slightly embarrassed. 

"Baby, I envy them because they grew up without hardships like us. They grew up with support and parents that loved them. They grew up not having to hide. Not having hate in their heart like we do." Ian leaned down and captured Mickey's lips in his for a brief moment.

"I envy them too. But I wanna be able to love you openly like they do. I'm trying because I see how badly you want it, but I want it just as bad. You are the only person I'd want to spend forever with." Mickey was barely whispering, he wasn't comfortable with these sentiments.

"This is enough for now baby. I promise." Ian laid his fore-head against Mickey's and held him tightly. 

They stayed like that for a few moments before there was a knock at the door and they reluctantly pulled away. Ian shooed Mickey off to go answer it as he finished getting dressed. 

"Hurry up bitches." Even yelled through the door.

"Who you calling bitches." Mickey scowled as he opened the door.

"You. Now come on. My boyfriend only turns 21 once. I need to show him a good time." Even was jittery, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Yo, you been taking your meds Giraffe?" Mickey leaned against the doorway and looked Even up and down. 

"Yes dumbass. I'm just excited to show Isak a good time." Even deflated slightly.

"Sorry, didn't mean anything by my comment. Just worried." Mickey cast his eyes down and scratched at the back of his head. 

"Nah I get it. It's fine. Is Ian almost ready? Isak is finishing off his beer." Even gave Mickey a reassuring smile. 

"I'm here, let's go." Ian appeared behind Mickey and laughed as he watched the boys jump.

"Yes. I need hard liquor." Mickey held the door open for Ian and then followed, locking it securely. 

He watched as Isak appeared from behind his door and stood awkwardly by it as he waited for the group to reach him. Mickey eyed as Even immediately linked their hands together and the itch to touch Ian returned. The need growing with every step before he just couldn't stand it and reached out to grab ahold of him. 

"Hmmm?" Ian looked over at him.

"Shut it and hold my hand." Mickey whispered as they moved down the stairs. 

Mickey watched as Ian just smiled and tightened his hold on him. He knew tonight was going to be an interesting night. 

"So where we going?" Isak spoke up once they made it outside.

"Oh that's a surprise so just shut it and enjoy the ride Bambi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing this for the fans. Hope you enjoy. Keep leaving me love.


	8. Party Bust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bust.

*Even's POV*

The lights bounced off every single surface as they blindly moved around him. He was stuck in a sea of bodies. Of nameless faces and a endless valley of drunk people. But in the chaos he only say one. One with beautiful golden hair and glistening skin. One with eyes that danced and followed his. One that couldn't keep the smile off his face. In return of that smile Even couldn't function. 

The alcohol that coursed through him made him absolutely happy. In every sense of the word. His Isak stood as a beacon in the crowd. His Isak, who was the most beautiful human being in that bar. His alone. This moment, as he stood at the bar with Mickey, he wanted nothing more than to love Isak forever. 

The music changed and he watched Isak's face light up. The bar hosted a 90's night and the music was everything they loved. His body itched to touch Isak. To dance with him and love him on this special day. But the bartender had other plans. He could feel Mickey's tension beside him mounting as the shorter man started to get pissed off. 

"I'm about ready to punch this asshole." Mickey grumbled under his breath.

"Calm down it's fine." Even assured as the guy walked past them for the third time without much of a glance. 

"Fuck face, we have been standing here for fifteen minutes." Mickey slammed his hand down on the counter and rose his voice. 

Before the bartender could turn around, Even hauled him away as he struggled. They made it back to Isak and Ian empty handed. 

"What happened?" Ian could see the sparks flying off of Mickey.

"Bartender wouldn't give us the time of day." Even saddled up next to Isak and held him close.

"Dude, I got this. Let me turn on the Gallagher charm." Before Mickey could protest, Ian was gone and halfway to the bar.

The three boys watched as within thirty seconds Ian was greeted and served four drinks. His smirk though left when the guy slid a napkin towards him and he quickly shoved it away. Even didn't move quick enough as Mickey shot of the wall like a bullet.

"Mickey. No." Ian caught Mickey just before he reached the bar. 

"Fuck you mean." Mickey struggled to move past Ian, but his grip was tight.

"Let's go out front." Ian pleaded and pulled. 

"Yah, dude it's cool." Isak nodded towards the patio and started walking. 

Even securely wrapped their fingers together and moved through the crowds of people. Once they made it outside he pulled Isak close and hung on to him tightly. No one was gonna steal his boyfriend. 

"So what happened?" Even asked as the boys settled outside.

"Dude wanted to hook up. I told him no, I have a boyfriend. He slid me his number for when I 'dont' anymore and that's that basically." Ian was looking at Mickey, a small smile on his face. 

Without much hesitation, Mickey wrapped himself around Ian. Effectively giving everyone a view of what was his, and that made Even extremely happy. He knew Mickey was a collected and very reserved person. 

"Well fuck this place then. Let's go somewhere else." Isak spoke out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry if you were having a good time." Ian tried to apologize.

"No. No. Don't worry. It's my birthday yes, but I want everyone to have a great time." Isak smiled that mega watt smile that lit up Even's world. 

This right here. This was one of the reasons Even loved Isak so freaking much. He always cared for others. No matter what. 

*Ian's POV* 

He could feel Mickey's stare. It was burning into him as he talked with the bartender all of two seconds before he was given drinks on the house and asked for a quicky in the bathroom. Stunned silence followed for a second before he declined stating he had a boyfriend. Then a slip of paper was slid across to him that he promptly slid back. And he felt the rage slink up his spine.

He knew Mickey would be at his side in the blink of an eye and he turned quickly and pulled his boyfriend away. He soothed him and dragged him outside where they stood contemplating the next step of the night. He didn't want this to mess up Isak's birthday. He wanted this to be a fun night for the boys who had never experienced anything similar to this. 

"Let's ask someone where else we should go." Even suggested as they stared at each other. 

"Give me a second." Ian went to pull away when Mickey clutched him tighter.

"You think I'm letting you out of reach you really don't know me." Mickey tightened his hold and Ian laughed.

"You can come too." Ian tangled their hands together and pulled him inside. 

Walking up the the front bar the lady smiled and looked up at them. 

"What can I do for you?" She popped her gum in her mouth.

"What's another good spot around here to dance in?" Ian got close and spoke. 

"Well about two blocks down, across from a 7-11 there is a bar called Backbooth. It's really cool. On the corner of that same road there is a speakeasy type of bar called Tanquurays. It's more casual." She popped open a beer and placed it down the bar. 

"Thanks." Ian turned on his heal and leaned down to press a kiss to Mickey's lips quickly.

"So which bar?" Mickey pulled away just slightly.

"We will let him pick." Ian leaned forward again and moved his hand to stroke Mickey's cheek.

"You know I wouldn't have right?" Ian followed up as they pulled apart from the kiss. 

"I know." Mickey dropped his head and fell silent.

"I love you." Ian pressed forward again and kissed Mickey softly.

"I love you." Mickey's eyes lit up and in that moment, Ian's heart fluttered so hard in his chest he couldn't breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My jobs kicking my butt so sorry for the delay. New chapter up probably Wednesday or Thursday.


	9. Sex Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak needs advice.

Isak was kind of afraid to venture into this whole relm of sexual activities. There was nothing wrong with Isak and Even's sex life but a conversation brought up around a the table on his birthday sparked his interest. 

*Flashback*

"Dude that fucking butt plug was insane." Mickey screeched as he downed his beer.

"What?" Isak's face burned bright red. 

"He stuck a butt plug in my ass last night. It was some wild fucking shit let me tell you." Mickey hiccuped as he laughed.

"The fuck you talking about Mickey?" Even's brows knitted together as he looked between the two across the table.

Silence hung in the air as the music pumped around them. The bar was barely crowded but it still felt sweltering. Cheeks heated under the drunken gaze of their baffled friends. 

"Don't tell me you don't know about sex toys?" Ian was laughing, holding his stomach as Mickey's smile turned to a smirk. 

"I mean we know of them." Isak squeaked out his hand gripped Even's under the table.

"Dude you need to try that shit out sometime. It's so fun." Mickey stood to get another beer, the table fell silent again. 

****

So that's why, this very second he stood in front of Ian and Mickey's door. Hands nervously shaking at his sides as he shifted from foot to foot. Mustering up the courage he knocked on the door. A few moments passed before he heard the tell tale grumbling from inside the apartment. The door flung open to show Mickey's scowl and bed Head hair. 

"What the fuck Bambi?" He scratched at his neck.

"I have a few questions to ask you." Isak stuttered nervously for a moment before he pushed into the apartment.

"Well don't mind if you do. So what's up?" Mickey closed the door behind him and followed Isak to the couch.

"The other night. When you were talking about sex toys. I was wondering if you could... Um maybe teach me about some of them?" Isak was adverting his eyes.

"You wanna learn about sex toys huh. Well Ian is the expert but I guess I can help some. What do you want to know?" Mickey bit his lip, awkwardness filled the room.

"What are the best ones? How do I use them? How do I get him to use them? I don't know Mickey. I'm so new to this." Isak was worriedly biting his lip.

"Well how open are you to new things? Ian and I love butt plugs, vibrating cock rings, handcuffs. I mean I could go on and on." Mickey's face heated under Isak's intense stare. 

"I want something slow. Just to ease us into everything." Isak shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"I'd probably go with the vibrating cock ring. All you do is stick it on him, turn it on and then do whatever it is that you guys do. It's simple and something new." Mickey stood from the couch and coughed.

"So where do I buy one?" Isak followed in suit.

"Just Google 'sex shop' and go in there and ask. It's very easy." Mickey walked into the kitchen.

"Okay. Ummm, thanks Mickey." Isak chuckled nervously and walked towards the door.

"If you got any problems just text me." Mickey drank from the carton of orange juice as Isak opened the door to leave. 

Isak closed the door behind him and let out a gust of air. Nervousness filled him as he walked back down the hallway. He passed his apartment and followed the stairs down into the lobby. As he was going to leave Ian walked in. His face instantly lit up.

"Hey where you off too?" He held the door open for Isak.

"Just heading out to pick up something." Isak's face heated.

"Ahhh okay. Is Even upstairs? We have a cooking lesson planned." Ian was leaning against the door frame.

"Yup he is up there waiting for you. I think you guys are doing something with chicken. He is excited." Isak laughed and started slowly walking down the street.

"I am too. See you later." Ian closed the door. 

Isak pulled out his phone and googled 'sex shop'. The nearest one was twelve miles away. He walked down the road and called for an Uber. His mounting anxiety reached an apex as he settled inside the Uber. When he got there, the driver smirked which made his insides shrivel up and he scurried out of the car and inside before the driver could say anything.

"Hello, welcome to Fairville. May I see your ID?" The woman behind the counter asked as he stepped foot inside.

He shoved his ID at her as he stared around in wonder. The two story building was dead but was filled with so many things. He had no idea where to start and as he looked back at the woman and took his ID back he shuffled.

"So, umm where would the cock rings be?" He almost whispered which made her laugh.

"Sweetie, you don't have to be shy. I'll get Rachel to come down and get you and show you around okay?" The woman smiled softly as she hit the intercom button calling for Rachel.

A few moments later, a tall brunette showed up. She smiled softly and motioned for Isak to follow her.

"So, is this your first time in an adult store?" Rachel motioned for Isak to follow her.

"Yah, where I'm from it's not an extremely common thing." Isak followed aimlessly and looked around in wonder as he followed Rachel to the second floor.

"Where are you from?" She stood at the top of the steps.

"Norway." 

"Oh that's really cool. So what can I help you with?" She walked around the upper levels.

"Um, I want to get my boyfriend a vibrating cock ring." Isak could feel the blush literally creep up his entire body.

"Okay, well those are over on this wall. We have about fifteen different options and price ranges to choose from. These ones here are a soft silicone. These ones here are a more durable silicone. These ones are rechargable." Rachel went on and on as she showed Isak the different varieties.

"Which two are the best?" Isak laughed nervously.

"Well these two here are our top seller's." She picked up two different kinds and handed them over to Isak.

Looking at them he pulled out his phone and snapped two pictures before sending them to Mickey. It took a moment before Mickey texted back saying the durable silicone one was the best option. Shoving his phone back in his pocket, he handed the other one back to the girl.

"Good choice. I'll get you ringed up in a moment if you would meet me downstairs." Rachel walked off and Isak walked down the stairs. 

He was extremely nervous. But excited. As he checked out he texted Even.

'I got a surprise.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully Chapter 10 will be up Saturday night or Sunday morning. Starting Sunday I work ten days straight. Hoping for time to update during the week. 
> 
> What kind of adventures would you like to see these four get into???

**Author's Note:**

> Short little chapters. Gonna post two a day. I'm in the process of writing chapter 5. Leave me comments and love.


End file.
